wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. (Nowe projekta. — Most na Dziękczynnej. — Przemiana Wielkiej Terasy w wyspę. — Most zwodzony. — Żniwo. — Potok. — Mostki. — Podwórko. — Gołębnik. — Dwa „onagasy“. — Zaprzęg. — Wycieczka do Przystani Balonowej.) Tak więc osadnicy wyspy Lincolna odbili napowrót swe mieszkanie, nie potrzebując wchodzić do niego przez dawny kanał odpływowy jeziora, co im oszczędziło niezbędną w takim razie robotę mularską. Szczęściem to ich było zaiste, że właśnie w chwili, gdy się zabierali do tego, gromada małp zdjęta trwogą jakąś, równie nagłą jak niewytłumaczoną, sama rozpoczęła odwrót z Pałacu Granitowego. Czy te zwierzęta przeczuły niebezpieczny atak, który im z innej groził strony? Powód ich ucieczki tym jednym tylko sposobem dałby się wytłumaczyć. Resztę dnia tego obrócono na przeniesienie zwłok poległych małp do lasu i pogrzebanie ich tamże. Poczem osadnicy nasi przystąpili do usunięcia nieporządku sprawionego przez małpy — mówię: nieporządku, a nie spustoszenia, małpy bowiem poprzewracały wprawdzie wszystko, co było w pokojach, lecz nie połamały ani popsuły niczego. Nab rozpalił znowu ogień na kuchni, a spiżarnia dostarczyła sutego posiłku, któremu wszyscy całą gębą byli radzi. Nie zapomniano także o Jowie i uraczono go hojnie migdałami sosnowemi i korzonkami, które zjadł z wielkim apetytem. Pencroff zdjął mu więzy z ramion, lecz uznał za stosowne pozostawić mu jeszcze pęta na nogach, aż do nabrania pewności, że się pogodził ze swym losem. Poczem Cyrus Smith z towarzyszami swoimi, zanim udali się na spoczynek, zasiadłszy do koła stołu, omawiali rozmaite projekta, których uskutecznienie nie cierpiało zwłoki. Najważniejszym i najpilniejszym z nich było postawienie mostu na Dziękczynnej, w celu połączenia wyspy z Pałacem Granitowym, tudzież utworzenie ogrodzenia na barany skalne i inne stworzenia wełnonośne, które miano ująć w niewolę. Oba te przedsięwzięcia, jak widzimy, zmierzały do załatwienia najważniejszej podtenczas kwestji odzieży. W istocie, most miał ułatwić transport powłoki balonowej przeznaczonej na bieliznę, a obora miała dostarczyć wełny na sporządzenie sukień zimowych. Co do obory Cyrus Smith miał zamiar założyć ją u samego źródła Czerwonego Potoku, gdzie przeżuwające te stworzenia znaleść mogły świeżą i bujną paszę. Droga pomiędzy Wielką Terasą a owem źródłem była już w części utorowaną, a za pomocą wózka doskonalszego niż pierwszy, dowóz byłby łatwiejszym, zwłaszcza gdyby się udało przyswoić sobie w tym celu jakie bydlę pociągowe. Podczas gdy jednak nic nie stało na przeszkodzie temu, by obora była nieco oddaloną od Pałacu Granitowego, inaczej miała się rzecz z podwórkiem, na które Nab zwrócił uwagę swych towarzyszy. Wypadało w samej rzeczy, aby drób znajdował się pod ręką kuchmistrza, a żadne miejsce nie wydawało się odpowiedniejszem na założenie rzeczonego podwórka, jak owa część brzegów jeziora, przytykająca do dawnego kanału odpływowego. Tu ptactwo wodne mogło wieść się równie pomyślnie jak każde inne, a owa para tinamusów schwytanych podczas ostatniej wycieczki, miała służyć za zawiązek i pierwszą próbę swojskiego ptactwa. Nazajutrz — 3go listopada — rozpoczęto szereg prac nowych około budowy mostu, i wszystkie ręce użyte zostały w tej ważnej potrzebie. Piły, siekiery, dłuta i młoty naładowano na plecy i osadnicy nasi, przemienieni w cieślów, spuścili się na dół ku piasczystemu wybrzeżu. Tu Pencroff zrobił następującą uwagę: — A jeśliby, podczas naszej niebytności, przyszła panu Jowowi fantazja wciągnąć do góry drabinkę, którą tak uprzejmie spuścił nam wczoraj na dół? — Przymocujmy ją za dolny koniec odparł Cyrus Smith. Uczyniono to za pomocą dwóch palów silnie wbitych w piasek. Poczem osadnicy nasi, puściwszy się lewym brzegiem Dziękczynnej, przybyli wkrótce do pierwszego jej kolana. Tu zatrzymali się by się zastanowić nad tem, czyliby most nie powinien być rzuconym w tem miejscu. Miejsce to wydawało się odpowiedniem. W samej rzeczy odległość tego miejsca od „Przystani balonowej,“ odkrytej na południowym wybrzeżu, nie wynosiła więcej jak półczwartej mili, a od mostu do przystani łatwo było przerąbać drogę, po której mógłby przejechać wóz, i tym sposobem ułatwić komunikację między Pałacem Granitowym a południową częścią wyspy. W ówczas Cyrus Smith objawił towarzyszom swoim plan zarówno łatwy do uskutecznienia jak nader korzystny, nad którym od dłuższego czasu przemyśliwał. Plan ten polegał na tem: by oddzielić zupełnie Wielką Terasę od reszty wyspy i przez to zabezpieczyć ją od napadów tak czworonożnych jak i czwororękich stworzeń. Tym sposobem Pałac Granitowy, „dymniki,“ podwórko i górna część terasy przeznaczona na zasiewy, byłyby ochronione przed spustoszeniem dzikich zwierząt. Zamiar ten był nader łatwym do wykonania, i oto, jakim sposobem inżynier zamyślał przywieść go do skutku. Terasa była już z trzech stron bronioną potokami bądź sztucznemi, bądź też naturalnemi. Od strony północno-zachodniej brzegami jeziora Granta, ciągnącemi się od zakrętu przytykającego do dawnego kanału odpływowego, aż do owego przekopu dokonanego we wschodnim brzegu jeziora dla odpływu wody. Od strony północnej, t. j. od owego przekopu aż do morza, nowym potokiem, który utorował sobie drogę przez Terasę i piaski nadbrzeżne, po wyżej i po niżej wodospadu, i w samej rzeczy dość było zagłębić koryto tego potoku, by uniemożliwić zwierzętom przechód przez niego. Od wschodu, samem morzem, i to: od ujścia rzeczonego potoku do ujścia Dziękczynnej. Wreszcie i od południa, od ujścia aż do kolana Dziękczynnej, gdzie miano wybudować most. Pozostawała więc tylko część zachodnia Terasy, między kolanem rzeki a południową kończyną jeziora, w przestrzeni zaledwie jedno-milowej, która stała całkiem otworem. Lecz nie było nic łatwiejszego, jak wykopać wzdłuż fosę szeroką i głęboką, i napełnić ją wodą z jeziora, któraby drugim spadem odpływała do Dziękczynnej. Poziom jeziora niewątpliwie obniżyłby się nieco wskutek tej nowej śluzy, lecz Cyrus Smith przekonał się, że Czerwony Potok dostarczał dość wody, by można było bezpiecznie przedsięwziąć ten projekt. — Tak więc, dodał inżynier, Wielka Terasa stanie się istotną wyspą, oblaną ze wszech stron wodą, a z resztą dzierżaw naszych łączyć ją będzie tylko most, który wybudujemy na Dziękczynnej, dwa mostki rzucone już powyżej i poniżej wodospadu, a w końcu dwa mostki, które trzeba jeszcze będzie postawić, jeden na fosie, którą proponuję wykopać, a drugi na lewym brzegu Dziękczynnej. Otóż jeśli te mosty i mostki będzie można zwodzić do woli, w takim razie Wielka Terasa zabezpieczoną będzie od wszelkiego napadu. Cyrus Smith, chcąc się jaśniej wytłumaczyć swoim towarzyszom, naszkicował mapę Wielkiej Terasy, i wtedy pojęli wszyscy odrazu projekt ten w ogólnym zarysie i przyjęli go jednomyślnie, a Pencroff potrzęsając swą siekierą ciesielską, zawołał: — Więc najpierw bierzmy się do mostu! Była to robota ze wszystkich najpilniejsza. Wybierano więc przydatne do tego drzewa, potem takowe ścinano, ogołacano z gałęzi i przerabiano na belki, tarcice i deski. Most ten miał być wybudowanym tak, ażeby podczas gdy część jego przypierająca do prawego brzegu Dziękczynnej byłaby nieruchomą, natomiast część jego przypierająca do lewego brzegu mogła być podnoszoną do góry za pomocą wagi, jak to bywa przy mostach śluzowych. Łatwo pojąć, że była to praca niemała, i najzręczniej nawet poprowadzona wymagała zawsze pewnego czasu, szerokość rzeki bowiem wynosiła w tem miejscu około ośmdziesiąt stóp. Trzeba więc było wbijać pale w jej łożysko, ażeby się na nich mógł utrzymać pomost i ustawić kafar do wbijania palów mających utworzyć dwie arkady i wzmocnić most do znoszenia większych ciężarów. Na szczęście nie brakowało ani narzędzi do obrabiania drzewa, ani okucia do spajania go, nie brakowało też człowieka genjalnego, który się znał wybornie na tego rodzaju robotach, ani człowiekowi temu nie brakowało pomocników gorliwych, którzy przez te siedm miesięcy nabyli niepospolitej wprawy mechanicznej. A trzeba przyznać, że Gedeon Spilett nie był bynajmniej najniezręczniejszym ze wszystkich, i co się tyczy zmyślności, współzawodniczył z samym marynarzem, który „nie spodziewał się nigdy (jak mówił) tyle po zwykłym dziennikarzu!“ Budowa mostu na Dziękczynnej trwała trzy tygodnie, które upłynęły wśród natężającej pracy. Śniadano zawsze na tem samem miejscu, gdzie się odbywała robota, a ponieważ pogoda była właśnie przepyszna, dopiero na wieczerzę powracano do Pałacu Granitowego. Przez ten czas zauważano, że Jow przywykał coraz bardziej do swego nowego położenia, i spoufalał się ze swymi nowymi panami, na których spoglądał zawsze z wielkiem zadziwieniem. Przez ostrożność jednak, Pencroff nie pozostawiał mu jeszcze całkowitej wolności, odkładając to słusznie aż do czasu, kiedyby Terasa skutkiem zamierzonych prac oddzieloną została nieprzebytemi granicami od reszty wyspy. Top i Jow żyli ze sobą w najlepszej zgodzie i chętnie bawili się razem, ale Jow postępował zawsze z wielką powagą. Dnia 20. listopada ukończono budowę mostu. Część jego ruchoma, równoważona umieszczoną na przeciwnej stronie wagą, poruszała się z łatwością i niewielkiego trzeba było natężenia, by ją podnieść do góry. Pomiędzy zawiasami a ostatnią poprzecznicą, na której spierał się most, gdy go spuszczano, była przestrzeń dwudziestu stóp, a szerokość ta wystarczała, by zwierzętom uniemożliwić przystęp na drugi bok rzeki. Wtedy zastanowiono się nad tem, czyby nie należało się wrócić po powłokę balonową, przechowywaną dotychczas w bezpiecznem ukryciu. Lecz aby ją przystawić, trzeba było zajechać wózkiem aż do samej Przystani Balonowej, a tem samem przerąbać wprzód drogę przez gęstwiny boru Zachodniej Ręki. To zaś wymagało pewnego czasu. Pencroff zatem i Nab ruszyli pierwej na zwiady i dotarli aż do rzeczonej Przystani, a gdy się przekonali, że złożony w jaskini „stoch płótna“ znajdował się w zupełnie dobrym stanie, postanowiono nie przerywać dalszych robót około odosobnienia Wielkiej Terasy. — To nam pomoże do korzystniejszego pomieszczenia naszego drobiu, zauważył Pencroff, nie będziemy się bowiem potrzebowali obawiać ani odwidzin ze strony lisów, ani też napadów innych szkodliwych bestyj. — Nie mówiąc już o tem, dodał Nab, że będziemy mogli wykarczować Terasę i przesadzić na nią rozmaite dziko rosnące rośliny... — I przygotować drugie pole pod zasiew! zawołał tryumfująco marynarz. I w samej rzeczy pierwsze pole, zasiane jedynem ziarnem, wydało, dzięki staraniom Pencroffa, wspaniały plon. Zrodził bowiem przepowiedzianych przez inżyniera dziesięć kłosów, a ponieważ każdy kłos zawierał ośmdziesiąt ziarn, przeto osada znalazła się w posiadaniu ośmiuset ziarn — w przeciągu sześciu miesięcy — co pozwalało spodziewać się rok rocznie dwóch zbiorów. Owe ośmset ziarn, mniej pięćdziesiąt, które roztropność nakazywała przechować, miano teraz zasiać w nowem polu, z niemniejszą troskliwością, jak owe jedyne ziarnko. Sprawiono zatem pole pod zasiew i otoczono je dokoła wysokim i szpiczastym częstokołem przez który czworonożne zwierzęta z wielką trudnością zdołałyby przeleźć. Do odstraszenia zaś ptactwa miały służyć rozmaite skrzypiące kołowrotki i maniaki, spłodzone w bujnej fantazji Pencroffa. Wtedy zasadzono owe siedmset pięćdziesiąt ziarn w małe regularnie pociągnięte bruzdy, a reszty miała dokonać natura. Dnia 21. listopada rozpoczął Cyrus Smith odmierzać fosę, mającą zamykać Terasę od zachodu, mianowicie: od południowej kończyny jeziora Granta aż do kolana Dziękczynnej. W miejscu tem leżało z wierzchu dwie do trzech stóp czarnej ziemi, a pod spodem pokład granitowy. Trzeba więc było fabrykować na nowo nitroglicerynę, a ta sprawiła zwykły swój skutek. W przeciągu dni piętnastu wydrążono w twardym gruncie Terasy fosę dwanaście stóp szeroką a sześć stóp głęboką. Tym samym więc co pierwej sposobem utworzono nowy wyłom w skalistym brzegu jeziora, przez który przelała się woda do nowego łożyska i utworzyła mały potoczek nazwany „Potokiem Glicerynowym“ Dziękczynna zyskała przez to jedno nowe ramię. Tak jak przepowiedział inżynier, poziom jeziora obniżył się przez to lecz prawie nieznacznie. W końcu, ażeby dopełnić całkowitego odgraniczenia Wielkiej Terasy, rozszerzono znacznie koryto potoku przerzynającego piaszczyste wybrzeże i z obu stron ujęto piaski w podwójny częstokół. W pierwszej połowie grudnia zakończono wszystkie te prace, a Wielka Terasa, to jest: pięciokąt nieregularny, liczący blisko cztery mile obszaru i opasany do koła wodą, została tym sposobem zabezpieczoną od wszelkich nieproszonych gości. Przez cały ten miesiąc panowały nieznośne upały. Ponieważ jednak osadnicy nasi nie chcieli zwlekać z wykonaniem swych projektów, a potrzeba założenia podwórka dla drobiu stawała się coraz pilniejszą, przystąpiono zatem do tego nowego przedsięwzięcia. Rozumie się samo przez się, że od czasu odosobnienia Wielkiej Terasy od reszty wyspy, pan Jow odzyskał napowrót wolność. Odtąd nie opuszczał więcej ani na krok swych panów i nie zdradzał żadnej skłonności do ucieczki. Było to zwierzę, łagodne a przy tem niepospolitej siły i zdumiewającej zręczności. W łażeniu po drabince Pałacu Granitowego nikt się nie zdołał z nim mierzyć. Używano go także do rozmaitych robót, ciągnął ładunki z drzewem i woził kamienie, które wydobywano z koryta Potoku Glycerynowego. — Nie jest to jeszcze murarz skończony, ale „fryc“We francuskim oryginale stoi: singe, tak murarze francuzcy nazywają swych pomocników. Ukrywający się tu w tym wyrazie dowcipny dwuznacznik nie da się w polskiem wiernie odtworzyć. Przyp. tłum. z niego nie zły! żartował Harbert, stosując ten przydomek „fryc“ do miana, jakiem murarze zwykli obdarzać swych pomocników. Podwórko przeznaczone dla drobiu zajmowało przestrzeń piaszczystą dwiestu yardów kwadratowych przy południowo-wschodnich brzegach jeziora. Otoczono takowe dokoła palisadą i poklecono rozmaite kryjówki dla ptactwa, które je miało zamieszkiwać. Były to budki chruściane, podzielone na liczne przegródki, które wkrótce były gotowe na przyjęcie upragnionych gości. Pierwszą była para tinamusów, która wkrótce doczekała się licznego potomstwa. Towarzystwa dotrzymywało jej pół tuzina kaczek zamieszkujących brzegi jeziora. Niektóre z nich należały do owego rodzaju chińskich kaczek, roztaczających skrzydła w kształcie wachlarza, a połyskiem i żywą barwą piór; współzawodniczących ze złotemi bażantami. W kilka dni później schwytał Harbert parę gallinaceów o okrągłym ogonie złożonym z długich piór, były to wspaniałe „alektory“, które niebawem przyswoiły się najzupełniej. Co się tyczy pelikanów, zimorodków i kur wodnych, te same przychodziły do podwórka, i cały ten światek gruchający, krzyczący i gdakający, po krótkiej wzajemnej rozprawie, godził się ze sobą i ze swym losem i rozmnażał się w sposób rokujący naszej osadzie najpiękniejsze widoki na pieczyste. Cyrus Smith, ażeby dokonać swego dzieła, wystawił w jednym rogu podwórka gołębnik. Pomieszczono w nim tuzin owych gołębi gnieżdżących się po wierzchołkach skał Wielkiej Terasy. Ptaki te przywykły wkrótce powracać co wieczór do nowego mieszkania i okazywały się skłonniejszemi do oswojenia, niżeli współplemiennicy ich, grzywacze, które zresztą rozpładzają się tylko w stanie dzikim. Wreszcie nadszedł czas właściwy do spożytkowania powłoki balonowej na bieliznę, zachować ją bowiem w tej samej postaci i puszczać się balonem napełnionym ogrzanem powietrzem przez niezmierzoną pustynię morską, mogliby chyba ludzie obrani ze wszystkiego; Cyrus Smith jednak, jako człek praktyczny, ani myślał o tem. Chodziło o to, ażeby powłokę balonową przywieźć do Pałacu Granitowego; osadnicy więc nasi zadali sobię pracę, ażeby ciężki swój wózek uczynić składniejszym i lżejszym. Lecz choć już nie brakowało podwody, trzeba było jeszcze wynaleźć siłę pociągową! Czy też nie istniały na wyspie jakie zwierzęta przeżuwające, samorodnej rasy, które by były w stanie zastąpić konia, osła, wołu lub krowę? Oto było pytanie. — W istocie, rzekł Pencroff, przydałoby nam się jakie bydlę pociągowe, zanim pan Cyrus zechce nam sporządzić wóz parowy albo i lokomotywę, bo z pewnością będziemy mieli kiedyś kolej żelazną z Pałacu Granitowego do Przystani Balonowej, a z linją boczną prowadzącą do góry Franklina! I zacny marynarz wierzył sam święcie w to co mówił! Co to może wyobraźnia, gdy się przyłączy do niej ufność. Ażeby jednak nie przesadzić, powiemy, że byle jakie zwierzę do zaprzęgu byłoby zadowoliło Pencroffa, a ponieważ Opatrzność miała dla niego pewną słabość, więc nie długo dała mu czekać. Pewnego dnia, było to 23go grudnia, usłyszano nagle Naba krzyczącego, a Topa szczekającego na wyścigi. Osadnicy zatrudnieni właśnie w „dymnikach“ przybiegli co tchu, obawiając się jakiego nieszczęścia. Cóż ujrzeli? Oto dwa piękne duże zwierzęta, które nieroztropnie zapędziły się aż na terasę, przeszedłszy po niezamkniętym właśnie mostku. Patrząc na nie, rzekłbyś: dwa konie, lub co najmniej dwa osły, samiec i samica, o smukłych kształtach, maści izabelowej, z białemi nogami i białym ogonem, z czarnemi pręgami na głowie, karku i grzbiecie. Szły spokojnie, nie zdradzając najmniejszego niepokoju i bystremi oczami spoglądały na tych ludzi, w których nie upatrywały jeszcze przyszłych swych panów. — To onagasy! zawołał Harbert, czworonogi stanowiące pośrednią rasę pomiędzy zebrą a kwaggą! — Dla czego nie nazwać ich osłami? zapytał Nab. — Ponieważ nie mają wcale długich uszów i posiadają kształty zgrabniejsze! — Osły czy konie, mniejsza z tem, odparł Pencroff, w każdym razie jest to „siła pociągowa“, jak powiada pan Smith, a jako taką należy ją ujarzmić! Marynarz, nie płosząc zwierząt, przekradł się wśród zarośli do mostku na Potoku Glicerynowym, zwiódł mostek i w jednej chwili onagasy zostały jeńcami. Możnaby sądzić, że je pojmano teraz przemocą i przyswajano gwałtem? Bynajmniej. Postanowiono pozwolić im kilka dni przechadzać się swobodnie po terasie porosłej bujną paszą, a tymczasem inżynier począł obok podwórka budować stajnię, ażeby onagasy miały dobrą podściółkę i schronienie na noc. Tak więc piękna ta para przechadzała się całkiem wolno, a osadnicy nie przybliżali się do nich, by ich nie płoszyć. Kilkakrotnie jednak zdawały się onagasy, przywykłe do dalekich przestrzeni i głębokich lasów uczuwać potrzebę opuszczenia terasy, zbyt szczupłe dla nich posiadającą rozmiary. Wówczas biegały wzdłuż wody, stanowiącej nieprzebytą dla nich zaporę, ryczały przeraźliwie, potem pędziły cwałem przez trawę, a gdy się znów uspokoiły, stały nieruchomie całemi godzinami, wpatrując się w ową nieprzejrzaną puszczę, na zawsze dla nich zamkniętą! Tymczasem sporządzano całą uprząż z włókien roślinnych i w kilka dni po pojmaniu onagasów, nie tylko wózek z uprzężą były w pogotowiu, lecz także przebito drogę albo raczej przerąb środkiem lasu Zachodniej Ręki, od kolana Dziękczynnej aż do Przystani Balonowej. Można więc było przejechać tamtędy wózkiem, i z końcem grudnia przedsięwzięto pierwszą próbę z onagasami. Pencroff już był ułaskawił te zwierzęta do tego stopnia, że jadły mu z ręki i pozwalały zbliżać się do siebie, mimo to jednak zaprzężone po raz pierwszy, stawały dęba i zaledwie je można było utrzymać. Wkrótce jednak dały się nagiąć do nowej służby, onagasy bowiem mniej narowiste od zeber, używane bywają często do zaprzęgu w górzystych krajach południowej Afryki i zdołano je nawet zaaklimatyzować w chłodniejszych stosunkowo krajach Europy. Dnia tego cała osada z wyjątkiem Pencroffa, który postępował na czele, wsiadła na wózek i ruszyła w drogę ku Przystani Balonowej. Rozumie się samo przez się, że jazda taka po drodze zaledwie trochę zrównanej, tłukła niemiłosiernie kości, przybyto jednak do kresu podróży bez żadnej przeszkody i tego samego dnia jeszcze można było naładować na wózek powłokę balonu wraz z innemi jego przyrządami. O godzinie ósmej z wieczora wózek, minąwszy most na Dziękczynnej, stoczył się wzdłuż lewego brzegu rzeki i zatrzymał się na wybrzeżu. Wyprzężono onagasy i odprowadzono je do stajni, a Pencroff przed zaśnięciem westchnął raz jeszcze potężnie na znak zadowolenia, a westchnienie to powtórzyły wszystkie echa Pałacu Granitowego. ----